Die dunkle Seite (Episode)
Die dunkle Seite (original Fury) ist die sechste Folge der zweiten Staffel von Legend of the Seeker. Zusammenfassung Richard und sein Leute retten die Bewahrer vor Sklavenhändlern. Roga, die Anführerin des Clans, lehnt Krieg und Gewalt ab. Ihr Sohn Kur dagegen möchte das Kämpfen erlernen. Als sich ihm weitere Clanmitglieder anschließen, um von Richard unterrichtet zu werden, wird ein alter Fluch freigesetzt. Zedd kann den Zauber zwar rückgängig machen, doch jetzt werden die kämpfenden Bewahrer und Richard zu blutrünstigen Kämpfern, es entfesselt sich eine unkontrollierbare Wut, die sie zu verzehren droht und den Sucher zu zerstören. Handlung Vorsicht Spoiler! Wenn ihr diese Folge noch nicht gesehen habt, lest diesen Artikel lieber nicht! Spoiler zeigen Wir erleben, dass Richard versucht Cara das Jagen und Fährten lesen bei zu bringen. Sie ist dabei sehr gelangweilt. Plötzlich werden sie durch laute Schreie unterbrochen. Sie kommen gerade dazu wie Sklavenjäger, die Männer Caldors, in einem Dorf auf Beutejagd sind. Richard und Cara beenden das Treiben durch gezielte Schüsse und retten so die Leute. Im folgenden Gespräch stellt sich heraus, dass es die Bewahrer unter Leitung ihrer Matriarchin Roga sind. Richards Angebot ihnen die Selbstverteidigung beizubringen lehnt sie ab. Im Nachhinein eilt Kur, ihr Sohn ihnen nach und bittet sie um Unterricht. Zusammen mit Kahlan und Zedd, zu denen sie inzwischen zurückkehrten, machen sie sich nun erneut auf den Weg zum Lager der Bewahrer. Dort angekommen, gibt es geteilte Meinungen, anfangs traut sich niemand offen gegen die alten Traditionen aufzustehen, doch am Ende gibt es einige die sich auf Kurs Seite stellen unter anderem Veta eine junge Frau. Kahlan fragt Roga nach dem Stein der Tränen, weil der magische Kompass seine Richtung in die des Lagers geändert hatte. Es ist jedoch nichts zu erfahren. Später beginnen die Übungen der neuen Kämpfer. Als Richard sie ermutigt mit aller Kraft zuzuschlagen, geschieht etwas Seltsames. Ein weißer Nebel bedeckt ihre Augen und sie fallen bewusstlos um. Zedd vermutet, dass es sich um einen uralten Bindungszauber handelt, damit die Bewahrer für immer, ein den Frieden liebendes Volk bleiben und sie ihre Heilungskunst in allen Teilen des Landes ausüben können. Die Matriarchin kann nicht helfen, aber Zedd gelingt es unter Aufbietung aller seiner Kräfte sie zu heilen. Das Ganze hat ihn sehr geschwächt und er muss sich in den Höhlen ausruhen, um zu neuen Kräften zu kommen. Kur will weiter kämpfen und ignoriert die Warnungen von Roga. Zedd bekommt in der Höhle etwas zu trinken. Cara kommt mit einigen erjagten Kaninchen dazu. Die Bewahrer lehnen jedoch Fleisch ab, stattdessen geht Roga zum Winterbeeren sammeln. Es kommt zu einem erneuten Angriff der Sklavenjäger und Cara vereitelt ihn. Sie muss es ertragen, dass Roga verhindert, dass sie tötet. Das Training von Kur und den anderen Kämpfern nimmt an Fahrt auf. Bei einem unerwartetem Treffer Kurs in Richards Gesicht passiert wieder etwas Sonderbares. Der völlig überraschte Kur wird von Richard mit einem wütenden Gegenschlag fast getötet, dabei fängt das Schwert der Wahrheit an zu glühen. Später fragt Kahlan bei Zedd nach, ob dies auch etwas mit dem alten Bindungszauber zu tun hat. Er kann es aber nicht sicher beantworten und geht um Richard zu sehen. Richard ist aber inzwischen mit den jungen Kämpfern aufgebrochen, um das Dorf der Bewahrer zurück zu erobern. Beim Waffen besorgen kommt es zu einem Vorfall, den Kur nur mit dem Tod eines Gegners beenden kann. Richard hält nun eine von ungebändigtem Hass durchdrungene Kriegsrede und führt die Gruppe in den Kampf. Cara, Kahlan, Zedd und Roga kommen zum nunmehr leeren Übungsplatz und können keine Spuren finden. Im Morgengrauen überfallen Richard und seine Truppe das Dorf, wie im Blutrausch werden alle getötet, die sich ihnen in den Weg stellen und andere die fliehen wollen, werden verfolgt und umgebracht. Sie rollen als Welle des Todes und der Zerstörung durch das Dorf. Dann ziehen sie weiter um gegen Caldors Hauptlager zu kämpfen. Später kommen Kahlan, Roga, Zedd und Cara in das Dorf und finden Tamra, eine als Sklavin verschleppte Bewahrerin. Von ihr erfahren sie alles was vorgefallen ist. Zedd findet in der Zwischenzeit einige Schrifttafeln an und in einem alten Tempel. Er kann es lesen, denn es ist eine alte Sprache, die er früher einmal von einem Zauberer erlernte. Die Bewahrer konnten damit aber nichts anfangen, es ist ihnen völlig fremd. Zedd ist noch zu schwach um sich um Richard kümmern zu können, deshalb beauftragt er Kahlan und Cara ihn mit allen ihnen zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln hierher zurück zu bringen. Richard und seine Leute schmieden Pläne wie sie Caldor vernichten können. Plötzlich wird Richard von einer gewissen Kraft zurückgeschlagen, er stöhnt vor Schmerzen und legt seine Hand an den Kopf. Kahlan und Cara kommen dazu, ihre Argumente können Richard aber nicht zum Aufhören bewegen. Es kommt zum Gerangel und Cara muss ihre Magie einsetzen um zu verhindern, dass Richard Kahlan tötet. Richard kämpft nun gegen Caras Magie, schließlich gewinnt er und schlägt ihr den Schwertknauf übers Gesicht, dabei gelingt es Kahlan ihm die Waffe aus den Händen zu schlagen. Eine große Ernüchterung tritt ein. Zurück im Dorf kann Zedd nichts für Cara tun, da er immer noch zu schwach ist. Roga will die Mord-Sith nicht heilen, doch dann lässt sie sich erbitten. Kur bringt Cara in das Zelt seiner Mutter. Nun sind Zedd und Richard allein. Zedd bringt ihn zum Tempel und erklärt was es mit der alten Bindungsmagie auf sich hat. Warum die Bewahrer nicht kämpfen durften und was mit ihm geschah als er sie das kämpfen lehrte. Er erfährt auch etwas über seine alte Abstammung aus dem Haus Rahl. Plötzlich werden sie von Roga unterbrochen. Die Sklavenjäger kehren zurück und wollen sich für den Verlust rächen. Richard ist nun gehandicapt, da er sich nicht traut das Schwert der Wahrheit zu ziehen. Trotzdem gehen sie der Schlacht entgegen. Caldor führt seine Leute in einer langen Reihe an, während die Bewahrer in einer Reihe hinter Richard stehen. Caldor ergreift das Wort, um dem Sucher alle Schuld am Tod der Bewahrer zuzuweisen. Richard gelingt es, ihn in eine Verhandlung zu verwickeln. Als Roga ein Friedensversprechen gibt, ist es der zuvor verschonte Sklavenjäger, der als Zeuge für Roga spricht. Caldor lässt sich umstimmen und zieht ab, während die Bewahrer über den friedlichen Ausgang glücklich sind. Zedd muss nun Richard mit seinem Hass und dem Schwert der Wahrheit konfrontieren. Ein waghalsiges Unterfangen welches mit seinem eigen Tod enden kann. Zedd hat aber die Kraft des Suchers richtig eingeschätzt und es gelingt, Richard ist wieder in der Lage das Schwert zu führen, ohne sich vom Hass beherrschen zu lassen. Dann ertönt ein feines Summen aus dem magischen Kompass. Jetzt nachdem der Sucher seine Lektion gelernt hat, zeigt er wieder nach Osten in die ursprüngliche Richtung. Auf dem Weg unterhalten sich Zedd und Kahlan über die Magie in Richard, während er und Cara rüstig voranschreiten. Cast Hauptdarsteller Richard Cypher: Craig Horner Kahlan Amnell: Bridget Regan Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander: Bruce Spence Cara Mason: Tabrett Bethell Nebendarsteller Roga: Donogh Rees Kur: Dwayne Cameron Veta: Carolyn Dando Tamra: Kowhai Wilkie Caldor: David Aston Sklavenjäger: Des Wallace * Sprecher: Claus Brockmeyer Dut: Gerald Urquhart * Sprecher: Dominik Auer Kämpfer: Daniel Jackson Easteregg Kategorie:Staffel_2 Kategorie:Episoden